


谜底1

by earlysummer009



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlysummer009/pseuds/earlysummer009
Summary: 16集看完后的激情产物三观不正，满足自我ooc也属于我大家开心看就好
Relationships: 植/宇
Kudos: 10





	谜底1

植宇+骨科  
OOC  
双xing，也许生*子，可能three p，非自愿  
慎入  
是的，看完16我tm疯了，我要开火车

———————

坡脚的徐仁宇被陆东植抓住了。  
在密室囚禁了起来。

“我们的徐理事，一逃出来就来找我，就这么想我？”陆东植看着被绑在床上的徐仁宇，笑了一下，“徐理事这是第二次被我绑起来了呢……”

  
徐仁宇静静地看着陆东植，昏迷的一年，让他更加苍白瘦削，下颌骨愈发明显，不知道哪里偷来的衬衣松松垮垮的穿在身上，露出一大片胸口，那里还有做开胸手术留下的狰狞刀痕。摔下楼后，他几乎碎了全身的骨头，但没死。掉下楼的一瞬间，他看到陆东植不可置信的眼神和似乎想要抓住他的手，然后，他的世界就黑暗了。

“你都知道了。”徐仁宇看着他面无表情的说着。

  
陆东植走到床边，坐下，用一只手轻轻地抚摸着徐仁宇那条摔瘸的腿。因为肌肉萎缩，腿太瘦了，但还是那么漂亮，和他在病房里看到护士们给徐仁宇换衣服擦身体时一样。徐仁宇当时毫无知觉被那些女人翻弄着，他甚至还听到那些女人在背后偷偷议论，说徐仁宇有一副漂亮的身躯，有修长匀称的腿，有锻炼的很好的肌肉，但没想到是个……然后女人们看到了他，便慌慌张张的散开了。

  
不该随便议论一个植物人的，何况他是骄傲的徐仁宇，陆东植想着。而且，他不喜欢那个秘密被这样交头接耳的传递出去。

  
他去找了徐志勋。

  
出乎意料的，徐志勋很快就给徐仁宇换了特殊房间，并请了专人照顾。

  
徐仁宇试图把被抚摸的腿挪开，但被绑着的脚踝让他动不了太多。

  
“你的捆绑技术进步了。”依然面无表情。  
以前你对我可是经常笑呢，陆东植心想。然后原本在小腿上的手逐渐向上，大腿的肌肉保持的还不错，不见阳光的肌肤白皙到能看到下面蜿蜒的青色血管。

徐仁宇的下半身不着一缕。

陆东植在大腿内侧停顿下来，轻轻摩挲着，听到徐仁宇的呼吸慢慢快了起来，虽然仍坚持冷脸看着他。

  
“我们理事，有双非常漂亮的腿呢……”他吻了上去，感受到徐仁宇的身体抽搐了一下。

  
失去记忆时第一次在天台看到徐仁宇他就想，同样是男人，还真是帅得过分呐！尤其是那双腿，让他很难挪开视线。

  
“这里也很漂亮……”仿佛故意略过了重要的位置，陆东植用双手掐住徐仁宇的腰，太细了，又过分柔软，继续往上，抚过那到长长的疤痕，徐仁宇的表情有些松动。

  
两侧的凸起颜色是略浅的，陆东植含中期中一个，用舌和牙轮番研磨，另一个用手指掐动着。

  
“男人的ru头不敏感，你不知道吗？”徐仁宇脸上露出更加松动的表情却坚持着讽刺身上的男人。

  
“男人？你算是男人吗？”陆东植抬起头。一只手突然往下，狠狠的按住某个地方。徐仁宇“啊”地一声叫了出来，随之紧紧咬住自己的下唇，恨着陆东植。

  
陆东植的手慢慢地剥开那个隐秘的缝隙，把一只手指缓缓插了进去，慢慢的搅动。

  
徐仁宇的紧紧闭上眼，下唇渗出了血。

  
“徐理事的这里，有人用过吗？”陆东植把手指又往里插得更深。

  
徐仁宇睁开眼盯着他，松开自己的下唇，冷笑了一声：“你怕是阳wei吧，前戏这么多。”

  
陆东植也笑了出来：“激将法吗？”但管用，“我是不想让我们理事待会太难受啊……看来是想多了，毕竟理事觉得自己，还是个男人……”

  
陆东植抽出手指，带出透明的液体，徐仁宇别过头去。

  
陆东植拉开自己的拉链，鼓鼓囊囊的底裤昭示着他忍耐多时的yu望。掏出来对着那个看起来太过幼嫩的入口，竟然有些怜惜。但还是毫不犹豫的推进。

  
“……啊！……”徐仁宇终于没能忍住叫出了声。  
“你太紧了，这才只进去一个头呢理事……”陆东植也是折磨，“看来，从来没人进去过是吗？”

  
“……陆东植你tm要干就干别tm…啊！！……”

  
陆东植掐住徐仁宇的腰猛的一个挺身将自己的阴jing全部送入徐仁宇的穴口。

  
“太紧了，你太紧了，放松一下……”

  
徐仁宇紧紧地咬着自己的嘴唇，额头青筋爆起，两只手将绳索绷成直线，勒出红印。

  
陆东植不打算太过怜惜。一个杀人魔，不值得不是吗？

  
他整根退出，又深深撞入。

  
“啊……理事……徐仁宇……你的里面好紧好热，太舒服了怎么办？”

  
然后抬起徐仁宇的腰开始不停的撞击着发出啪啪的响声。

  
“……啊……”徐仁宇终于忍不住的溢出一丝痛苦的呻*吟。还有不知道是泪还是汗，从脸上流了下来。

  
“你的腰好细啊徐仁宇……比女人的还细。啊，不对，你就是个女人……你是我陆东植的婊子……”

  
徐仁宇痛苦地扬起头，喉结耸动着。他不想听，却不得不听。

  
他是双性人。小时候他不懂他和别人有什么不一样。直到他母亲去世他跪守灵堂，别人都以为他睡着了，八卦起他特殊的身体，他才知道，为什么不管他取得多优秀的成绩，他爸从来都用冰冷的眼神看他，而他那个废物弟弟，即使什么都不做，也倍受宠爱。因为他是个怪物，是个该死的弱者。就像现在，无能为力地像biao子一样被cao弄。

“你也舒服不是吗？徐仁宇……”陆东植一边向徐仁宇体内律动一边握住徐仁宇抬头的欲望。  
“要我帮你吗？求我我就帮……”

  
徐仁宇冷笑一声。

  
陆东植俯身，徐仁宇总是被发胶打理得一丝不乱的头发，现在柔顺的贴在额头上，看起来年轻了不少，更显得秀气。“我们理事，其实真的很漂亮啊……可为什么爱杀人呢？”

  
说着，更深地挺入徐仁宇体内。

  
“啊……啊……”徐仁宇呻吟中的痛苦逐渐开始转变。

  
“还想要？”陆东植一次一次整根拔出又用力插入，“理事，你的第一次，是我的，你记住了……”

  
陆东植解开徐仁宇脚踝上的绳索，退出徐仁宇体内，带出的液体还有血丝。

  
“……啊……”躺了一年的徐仁宇刚醒过来就跑出医院，又被陆东植下套监禁，体力不支，折腾一会就有些意识不清了，陆东植一退出来，就发出了下意识的呻吟。

  
陆东植看着脸色潮红呻吟着的徐仁宇，心下一热，抬起徐仁宇的双腿，对着红肿的穴口又插了进去。

  
“啊……仁宇，仁宇你夹得我好舒服啊……”说着吻上了徐仁宇微启的双唇，把细碎的呻吟尽数吞入自己口中。

  
徐仁宇的阴茎被蹭得难受，不得已发出呜呜的悲鸣。陆东植在他耳边说：“求我啊，徐仁宇，求我艹你，求我给你，说你是我的婊子啊徐仁宇……”

  
徐仁宇又想咬住自己的下唇，却被一只手阻止了，另一手往下紧紧握住了他的欲望顶端，不让他喷发，然后不停的插入他，每一次都直达最深处。

  
“啊…啊…啊…”泪水混合着汗水让他看起来很可怜，跟那个端起枪弑父的凶手判若两人。

  
“……求……”

  
“什么？”陆东植拿出徐仁宇口中的手指。  
“求求你，艹我……我是你的婊子……”  
“你是谁的婊子？”  
“…我是，陆东植的，婊子………”

  
陆东植解开徐仁宇手腕的绳索，徐仁宇的手臂立刻无力的垂落到床上。陆东植把徐仁宇翻了个身，抬起他的腰肢，让他跪在自己面前，打开双腿，露出那个刚刚被折磨得合不拢的嫩穴，正滴下液体，看起来太过淫荡。

  
一个公司的大公子，理事，变态杀人魔，却有这样一个秘穴。而这个秘穴，只有他陆东植享用过。

  
陆东植扶起自己的阴茎，又一次插入，这次很顺利，被徐仁宇自己分泌出的体液润滑过的秘穴，温暖潮湿，紧紧包裹着他。

  
从后面能进入的更深。陆东植一边抽插一边用手套弄着徐仁宇的欲望。

  
“啊…啊…嗯…”徐仁宇已经完全陷入模糊不清的情潮，不由自主地发出被撞得断断续续的呻吟。

  
“说我是你的第一个男人…”陆东植说到。

  
“……陆东植是，啊……我的，男人……第一个……啊……”

  
陆东植加快套弄，徐仁宇呻吟不断升高，突然抬起他的头，一次次绞紧了秘穴，让陆东植也低吼出声。

  
“徐仁宇……！啊……仁宇！”

  
………

  
徐仁宇不知道自己被进入了多少次，自己仿佛晕过去，又在抽插和呻吟中醒来，耳边始终有人呼唤着“仁宇，仁宇”，从没谁这么温柔地叫过他的名字。快感一波一波到来又消逝，无穷无尽，直到昏睡过去。

  
看着满身布满自己杰作睡着的徐仁宇，陆东植把他抱到密室的浴缸，又抱坐在自己胸前，放满温水，一点一点帮他清理。

  
他的手指伸进那个秘穴，像当时在医院他帮徐仁宇擦洗时那样，轻轻地抚摸着。这是他的秘密。

————骨科我还没肝出来……————


End file.
